GradeAUnderA
GradeAUnderA, known by fans as "GradeA," or simply even "Grade," is a British Youtuber. He is known for comedic style of commentary, in which he gives his opinion on various subjects. He has over 2,000,000+ subscribers And 119,700,000+ Channel views About His videos take the form of satirical rants, in which he uses humor and crude cartoon characters to convey his argument, and his videos range from a couple minutes to over 20 minutes. Despite his rapid growth in popularity, he actively and directly interacts with his fans. He makes the cartoons by sequencing panels made in Microsoft Paint and use Microsoft Movie Maker as his video editing software. According to his channel's (joking) description, he is 6'9" tall, he weighs 420lbs, his birthplace is Buckingham Palace, England and he worked as a "Head Animator for Pixar Studios." On May 15th, 2016, he showed a picture of himself in his video: How To Find Any Songs Name (+ 2M Face Reveal) Rants GradeA's rants are varied and don't usually stick to one topic. His main focus of his rants are against YouTuber's that he finds are cheats and liars. He backs up what he says against him/her with facts and evidence by using videos of the person and debunking what they say to prove the statement he's saying. List of Rants * RayWilliamJohnson * Vegan Gains * Jinx * Nicole Arbour * CJisSoCool * Most Prank Channels * Most Reaction Channels * Markiplier * Pewdiepie * Matthew Santoro Trivia * He tends to add "easter eggs" to his tags (which can be seen using the vidIQ chrome extension, or similar). Some include: ** "gradeaundera is forcing me to write tags at gunpoint against my will. please send help" ** "this video took a stupid amount of time to have me be happy with it" ** "i fucking hate writing tags for videos i fucking hate man it its so tedious" ** "i tried writing a stupid tag but it was too long - whats your problem youtube?" * According to his video "Racism Test" and a Reddit AMA, GradeA discovered a math formula on his own. * In a hidden message in his video on how things he found stupid about school, Grade A was actually a teacher himself before he was fired. He explained elsewhere that he was fired due to him and the head of the maths department not seeing eye to eye. * Apparently GradeA came up with his nickname as a sort of summary of himself. The "GradeA" part is in reference to him having supposedly been a Grade A student in exams and so on, whilst the "UnderA" part is him believing he underachieves in life. * GradeAUnderA runs a second YouTube channel by the name of GradeBUnderB which is meant to serve as a back-up should he, for whatever reason, be forced to abandon his main channel. * According to his FAQ on his Twitch channel, Grade actually fakes the voice he uses when making his videos. He cites the fact that he feels that the fake voice over helps him speak slower and more clearly when making videos so people can understand what he's saying. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers